Collaborative Worldbuilding Project
The Collaborative Worldbuilding Project (CWP) is a worldbuilding project called into life on 24 February 2017. It's main goal is to collaboratively create a fictional universe of worlds within our universe, this work is done by it's members on the CWP Discord. Once the world is deemed ready by its creator it usually gets a wiki page over here. Goal The CWP has as goal to Collaboratively build a fictional universe of interactive worlds within our own universe, These worlds can be single-handed or collaboratively created. When a world develops a civilization that advances to make first contact it's development from that point onward will blend in with the other worlds. Rules The most important rule is that everything needs to be scientifically accurate, meaning everything you create you need to be able to scientifically explain. For Example: Ideme's seas are red because of Cobalt(II)Bromide. The following is a list of rules and guidelines to the Project. Rules for all CWP worlds: * All worlds need to obey proper logic, violations of the laws of nature are not allowed. * Your first world will have to be developed with uttermost precision and detail before you are allowed to make any other worlds, this is to prevent members from mass producing undetailed systems. * No CWP worlds may be build within 5 lightyears of each other. * To build a world withing 20 lightyears of any existing CWP system the builder of that system needs to give permission. * Worlds may have multiple builders. * Any world should use it's own calendar but all dates need to be shown in the CWP Calendar as well to ensure consistency. (more info below) * To officially become a part of the CWP Universe worlds need to be included in the CWP Catalog. * For units use the SI, the imperial system is a big no! Instruction Manual - Start out by picking a celestial location for your world. - Create a system containing at least 1 world. - Create a Q-BAM map of your world. - Develop 20 to 50 lifeforms for your planet. - Start describing the planets history before civilization arose. - Create a detailed history for your civilization. - Submit the system to the catalog. Definitions Within the CWP several terms are in use that can be defined as follows: * CWP - Collaborative Worldbuilding Project, the name of the project. * CWU - Collaborative Worldbuilding Universe, the whole of created worlds. * World - A World is a planet that develops civilization, the development of life alone will not suffice to become a world. * Coreworld - Coreworlds are the worlds that develop far enough to become the center of their own interstellar empire. * CNC - Crab Nova Calendar the overall Calendar in use by all CWU coreworlds. * BCN - Before Crab Nova, CNC equivalent of BC. * ACN - After Crab Nova, CNC equivalent of AD. The CWP Calendar For your Local calendar use this: localyear.localday:hour.minute.second * 1 second is 1 86400th of a local day * 1 minute is 1 1440th of a local day * 1 hour is 1 24th of a local day * 1 localday is rotation period of your planet * 1 localyear is orbital period of your planet For the CNC AKA the CWP Calendar: CNyear.CNday:CNsecond * 1 CNsecond = 100,000th of a CNday * 1 CNday = 100th of a CNyear * 1 CNyear = 100 Earth days Year 0 in this calendar is the year 5468 BC on the Gregorian Calendar. History The roots of the CWP can be found in the Collaborative World Project and it's preceding Axel Alpha Project which was later incorporated into the CWP. The Collaborative World Project The Collaborative World Project which started on 13 June 2013 probably played the biggest part in the foundation of the CWP, while it was completely unconnected to the current CWP it's was a great inspiration to the CWP's founding member. While this project has long since ended. It still serves as a source of inspiration. Axel Alpha Project A more clearly connected project was the Axel Alpha Project, this project was essentially the same as the CWP except it never got any members and was quickly cancelled. Even after cancellation attempt of resurrection where made during summer 2015 (by adding a second system) and in September 2016 (by revising the Axel system). Both of which failed, as the project never reached out to acquire other members. CWP The Collaborative Worldbuilding Project was started on 24 February 2017, as the superseding project to Axel Alpha, which systems where incorporated. Forum The big difference between this project and it's predecessor was that it had a forum, this in an attempt to get more members and as for the Collaborative World Project, not one but multiple worlds would be build. During the first weeks of the project it received positive feedback from other site members, but got very few people to join. This barely changed when it was brought to the YouTube channel JG Science in April. Discord Server After some time of keeping the project alive its forum was replaced by a discord server to reach even more people. Category:About the CWP Category:Collaborative Worldbuilding Project